Joss Iroh
Joss Iron was a human male from the planet Corellia who trained as a Jedi Padawan during the Clone Wars, the conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Indipendant Systems. Iron was chosen by Jedi Knight Trapp Radmal as his apprentice, and demonstrated an initial apprehension to his master's demeanor and style of teaching. Joss was unique among the Jedi Order for his ability to detect and influence the emotional states of those around him. The Jedi Council as a whole took great interest in his ability, and had hoped to eventually see him act as a Jedi mediator, however Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge took place before Iroh could graduate to the rank of Jedi Knight. It is generally accepted that he was killed during Order 66 though there is no record or concrete evidence to confirm or rebuke this. Early Life and Training Joss Iroh was born on Corellia in 31 BBY.His parents were both wealthy diplomats from Coronet City, Corellia's capital, and were acutely aware of their son's sensitivity with the Force during his infancy. Distraught by the idea of giving their son over to the Jedi Order, they sought to hide it and discourage their son from showing his abilities. However, as time passed, Joss's abilities became more developed, particularly in the realm of gross motor skills and kinesthesia, and thus became more difficult to hide. Eventually, Joss's parents realized that, if he were to stay with them on Corellia, they would be keeping him from realizing the true potential of his abilities and denying him his birthright as a force-user. Three months before his second birthday, Joss and his parents departed for Coruscant and the Jedi Temple. With great reluctance, they left Joss with the Jedi with cold comfort in the knowledge that Joss would be in good hands among others like him. This tear-filled, emotional good-bye left a deep imprint on Joss, and left him with a heightened awareness of the emotions of others, as well as the ability to influence them. As he grew older, Joss began to hone this unique ability, and was able subtly influence the emotions of those in close proximity to him. Upon induction into the Jedi order, Joss was sorted into the Tra'cor Clan with a dozen other Jedi initiates and began his training. Training of his clan was overseen by Jedi Grandmaster Yoda, who also quickly became aware of Joss's connection to and influence over emotional states. This power over emotions had a major effect on Joss and his training. First and foremost, it attracted the the Jedi council's interest, who saw Joss as a perfect mediator, and they began to tailor his training so that he might one day fulfill that role. His days were filled with schooling into political science and diplomatic solutions. It was not uncommon for Joss to receive one-on-one training with members of the Jedi High council, who were greatly intrigued by Joss's gift and who sought to help him develop it. In contrast, the esteemed Jedi battlemaster Cin Drallig also took great interest in Joss, as his natural physical prowess made him an adept student with lightsaber combat. He was a natural athlete and a genuine virtuoso with a lightsaber. Before the age of six, Joss was already engaging in lightsaber training with students who were several years ahead of him. Joss relished his time training with a lightsaber, as it was a welcome reprieve from the tailored training that he received from Yoda. Joss continued to excel with a lightsaber, much to the displeasure of Yoda and the rest of the high council, who viewed Joss's emphasis on swordsmanship as counterproductive to the development of his gifts. Ultimately, it was Jedi Master Drallig who pointed out that Joss's gift with emotions, as well as his natural physical abilities, were both bestowed on him for a reason, and that to keep him from developing either one would be to go against the will of the Force. Apprenticeship and involvement in the Clone Wars Joss graduated from the Jedi academy at age 10 in the year 21 BBY, just one year after the outbreak of the Clone Wars. A year later, he was chosen by Jedi Knight and General Trapp Radmal, who had already made a name for himself as an accomplished military leader and strategist, as well as an intimidating, no-nonsense authority figure. All of this, coupled with the knowledge that Radmal's previous padawan had been killed in action, gave Joss serious apprehensions about his new master. In truth, Radmal chose Joss, not only because of his gift, but because of his skill in lightsaber combat. Still bothered by the death of his first padawan, Radmal wanted to ensure that his new ward would be able to defend himself should the need arise. Joss did not have much time to become acclimated to life outside of the Jedi Temple. After just two weeks with his master, they were sent to the planet Duro to take part in the Battle of Duro. After the planet's outer defenses had been breached and the majority of their fleet was decimated by General Grievous and the Confederate Navy, General Radmal and the 14th Infantry Brigade had been called in to act as back up and to provide tactical support to what remained of the military forces on the planet's surface. When Joss and his master arrived, there was mass chaos on the planet. A massive battle raged above the Duro's atmosphere as two wings of V-19 Torrent starfighters and a squadron of Jedi starfighters were overwhelmed by the separatist Vulture droids and Droid tri-fighters. Radmal and his troops led the Republic's ground forces in battle on the planet's surface. It was here that Joss, accompanying his master, got his first real combat experience. Although overwhelmed at first by the chaos of battle, Joss quickly became acclimated to the battle. His athletic abilities helped him make up for his lack of combat experience and he quickly became acclimated to the ground tactics employed by the Clone Troopers. However, his training had been limited overall due to both his and his master's attention being primarily focused on the battle, and Radmal had to keep a close eye on his padawan. Unfortunately, the Battle of Duro was not to be a victory for the Republic. After the Confederate forces cut off Republic reinforcements to the system, Duro's capital surrendered to the Confederate Navy, and the Rebuplic forces were forced to withdraw. Joss and his master, as well as the 14th Infantry Brigade, had to retreat, and the Duro system fell into Separatist hands. Assignment to Thule Not a week after the battle of Duro, General Radmal was reassigned to his previous post as Officer in Charge of the Clone Security Detachment a mobile Jedi Praxium, led by Jedi Master Calrist Nauxten. Joss accompanied his master, leaving behind the 14th Infantry Brigade and the front lines of battle behind. Despite his proclivity to combat, Joss was happy to distance himself from the war and all of the emotional turbulence that he had accepted as a part of it. Joss and Radmal spent months providing security for the Mobile training academy “Tython’s Legacy” to help with teaching the students as well as acting as Officer in Charge for a group of clones assigned for protection. The academy landed on the planet Thule in order to conduct a training exercise for the younglings under the supervision of the Historian Master Calrist Nauxten. At this point, Master Radmal was tasked with organizing the clones as security for the base camp established on the planet's surface. It was during this time on Thule that Radmal was able to focus more on instructing his padawan. Both Radmal and Joss were able to hone their skills in lightsaber combat using the SSITH technology, which had been provided by Jedi Knight Kol Halcyon. After Joss finished his tour on Thule with his master, he returned to the 14th Infantry Brigade, which had since been folded into the 85th Infantry Brigade. Joss and Radmal led them in battle until the end of the war. It is believed that they were killed during the Great Jedi Purge, due to their close knit relationship with their troops. However, there were no official reports of their deaths, nor were their bodies ever found. This has lead some Imperial Intelligence Officers to believe that the two of them may have escaped Order 66 and gone into hiding, though this is purely speculation. Category:Jedi Category:Character Bios